Video Game Envy
by dogangelsrule
Summary: Woody was not at all envious of the attention Buzz gave video games. Really. WoodyxBuzz. One-shot.


Lin: Very quick one-shot here, just felt like posting something different.

I usually deal with Woody's emotional wimp side in my fics, so I wanted to try another side of him. His more..fluffy side? Kinda? Maybe? Aw, fuck it, just read. -hides in corner- ;

* * *

"I personally thought the staff meeting went well today."

"Mm.."

"Not even one word of complaint from anyone!"

"Yep."

"I think telling them about our..'under the bed' time was a bit much though."

"Um?"

"I mean, maybe I should of skimmed over the details about how we get down and dirty instead of describing it all out from them."

"Maybe.."

"I mean, Hamm looked a little sick when I told him about how wonderful you sound when I stroke you just right."

"Yep."

"BUZZ!" Slamming his hand down in front of him, Woody was finally able to get Buzz's eyes on him instead of on the damn tv.

"What?" Buzz was startled, staring at Woody as if he had finally gone insane. "What?"

"You were not listening," Woody said simply and damn it, he was not pouting.

"Huh?" Buzz took one hand off of the controller in front of him to touch the hand Woody slammed. "Woody, of course I was listening."

"Oh yeah?" Woody was defiantly not pouting, nope. Not no way, not no how. "Then what was I saying?"

"You were talk about..Erm.." Buzz had the decency to look a little embarrassed. "Your love for..dirty laundry?"

"No!" Woody snatched his hand away from under Buzz's, holding it to his chest protectively. "Not even close!"

"Oh..Well, I'm sorry, I did not hear what you said, then." Buzz smiled slightly and Woody could almost feel himself melt inside at the sight. Almost. "Mind running that by me one more time?"

"No..forget it," Woody sighed as he let his hand drop to meet his other in his lap. "Just play your damn game."

Not needing to be told twice, Buzz eagerly turned his eyes back to the tv and began to play his video game again. Buzz was playing 'Sly Cooper' today and Woody felt like cursing the animated raccoon out once he remember that the 'Sly Cooper' series had three games out. All of which Andy owned and Buzz loved to play.

Always with the video games. Woody did not mind video games, he accepted the fact that they were more part of this time than of his time, but Buzz..Buzz was into them. He understood them and played all types. From 'Buzz Lightyear, To The Rescue!' to 'Kingdom Hearts,' Buzz was willing to play anything as long as it involved a controller and a tv screen to plop down in front of.

It irritated Woody to no end.

Buzz was suppose to pay attention to _Woody_, not some stupid game. Woody was his best friend after all, not some silly game.

Well, not today. This cowboy wanted a little bit of the space ranger's attention and be damned if he did not get it. Buzz was going to look away from the stupid tv screen for five seconds in a way that did not involve Woody re-injurying his hand by slamming it again.

Stretching his legs out of their criss-cross position, Woody purposely let out a load groan to see if Buzz would even glance at him.

..Nope, no luck.

Frowning, Woody stood up and stretched his arms upwards towards the stars. As he stretched his arms up, he let out slight whispers of, "Oooo, yes~" and more pleasurable sounding moans in another attempt to grab Buzz's attention.

Still no luck.

Letting out a slight 'Hm..' Woody lowered his arms to place one hand on his chin while the other on his hip. Without even realizing it, Woody walked behind Buzz, giving his a prime view on Buzz's back along with the tv. Buzz was making the raccoon crawl forward with his body hugging a pipe tightly. Woody was slight disturbed to notice Buzz was watching the raccoon on the pipe rather intently.

For a split second, Woody was seriously debating about becoming a pole dancer. Maybe all Woody needed to do was cling to a pole or pipe to get Buzz's attention.

..Maybe later.

Standing behind Buzz, Woody placed both his hands on Buzz's shoulder in a last attempt to grab Buzz's attention.

"Buzz.." Using a rather low tone, Woody tried to sound as seductive as possible. "Play with me instead.."

"Mm..Not now."

That was it.

Utterly frustrated, Woody removed his hands to place them on Buzz's neck as if to choke him. As he hands neared Buzz's neck though, a better idea came to mind and Woody's hand landed instead on either side of Buzz's head.

Tilting Buzz's head backwards, Woody leaned down and kissed Buzz full on the lips.

Although Woody could not see Buzz's eyes from his position, Woody knew he had Buzz's full attention now. So much so that Woody smirked into Buzz's now open mouth before playfully letting his tongue leave his own mouth to instead explore Buzz's mouth. Woody almost wanted to giggle as he felt Buzz suddenly react as well and attempt to play a battle of dominance with Woody's tongue.

Breaking their kiss, Woody allowed his lips to linger a few inches away from Buzz's, his tongue still out to lick Buzz's lips once more before moving his face away from Buzz's.

"Game over," Woody whispered before smirking and walking away. He continued to walk away even as he heard a cry of, 'What? Game over? No!"

That felt good.

* * *

Lin: Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm a shitty writer, I know. I'm ruining Woody's character, I know. Believe me, I know.


End file.
